1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of repair, service, and/or assembly tools, and more particularly to a tool for removing an outer body panel from a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicles generally include doors, hoods, trunk deck lids and tailgates which each have one unitary outer panel of sheet metal. The outer panel of sheet metal is joined to a second inner reinforcing panel of sheet metal by hemming a flange over and along the edge the door, hood or deck lid.
Hemming the unitary outer panel of sheet metal to the vehicle components is generally a time-intensive and labor-intensive process. Repair shops must generally replace the outer skin of vehicle panels where the panels are damaged or where corrosion has formed on the vehicle.
In the assembly of the doors and the like, the first stage of the hemming process includes nesting the inner panel within the outer panel fixture on an anvil die on a base of a prehemming machine. Once the assembly has been fixtured, a tool called a hemming steel engages and bends an edge of the outer panel to an acute angle with respect to the inner panel. The second stage of the hemming process involves transferring the assembly to a second hemming machine which completely bends the prehemmed edge of the outer panel over the edge of the inner panel to secure and attach the panels together as a unitary structural member for assembly on a vehicle. An adhesive is applied between the inner panel and the folded-over edge of the outer panel. Occasionally, corrosion or damage may occur to the vehicle requiring the removal of the outer door panel in the repair process.
The repair process for vehicle doors/hoods/deck lids/tailgates has traditionally been equally time-intensive and labor-intensive due to the construction of the doors/hoods/deck lids/tailgates. In order to replace the outer panel, a user must grind the outer panel at the edge of the door near the hem flange. Upon grinding the outer panel, the outer panel is removed in pieces and must be completely replaced. However, this process not only destroys an outer panel which may be repairable, but takes a significant amount of time and effort.
Consequently a need has developed for a repair system and method to easily remove the outer panels of a vehicle without damaging the outer panel in the process.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a repair system and method to easily remove and re-install the outer panels of a vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a removal tool to lift up a hem flange and a closing tool to close a hem flange without scratching the paint on the outer panel.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a removal tool which is adapted for mounting onto an airgun in order to reduce the amount of time and effort required to lift a hem flange away from an inner panel.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a left-handed version of a removal tool suitable for removal of a left-side door of vehicle and a right-handed version of a removal tool suitable for removal of a right-side door of a vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the removal and re-installment time for the repair of a vehicle door and/or hem flange.
In accordance with the above objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a tool is provided to easily open the hem flange on vehicle doors, tailgates and the like so that the outer door panel may be removed for repair and subsequently re-installed saving time and money. The tool of the present invention is a removal tool which may operate in conjunction with a closing tool. The removal tool includes a mounting arm, a blade, a shoulder and optionally, a scratch resistor. The removal tool is preferably but not necessarily mounted to an air gun. The blade is integral to the shoulder and the mounting arm. The blade is operative to lift the hem flange away from the inner panel. The shoulder is operative to maintain the position of the blade as the blade travels down the hem flange. The blade and the shoulder join at the mounting arm and are integral to each other. The shoulder may further include a scratch resistor to prevent paint removal from the outer skin as the shoulder abuts the outer skin and travels against the outer skin. The scratch resistor may consist of a reinforced nylon plastic component which is seated within a recess defined by the shoulder. The scratch resistor may also consist of a coating on the shoulder.
A closing tool may also be provided in conjunction with the removal tool. This tool includes a recess and a handle. The recess is defined by an upper lip and a lower lip and is operative to receive an open or partially open flange and the inner panel. Upon receiving the open or partially open hem flange and the inner panel in the recess, the hem flange is closed and sealed against the inner panel. The upper lip and the lower lip join at a connecting member and are integral to the connecting member. The connecting member further extends away from the upper lip and the lower lip to define a handle.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, the embodiments of this invention may vary depending upon the specific requirements of a vehicle. Accordingly, the particular size and shape of the mounting arm, blade, shoulder, and scratch resistor of the removal tool in addition to the upper lip, lower lip, connecting member and handle of the closing tool may vary, depending on the particular application.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and accompanying specification.